A system comprising a wall rail and support brackets is known since long and it shown, for instance, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,834 (Sparring). Wire shelves are often mounted on such support brackets, for instance wire shelves of the type which is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,694 (Sparring). Said wire shelves comprise several support wires extending parallelly to each other and parallelly to the wall against which the suspension bars or wall rails with the brackets are mounted, and a large number of wires forming the shelf plane and attached on top of the support wires transversally to same.